The present invention relates to a device that is capable of creating a seal between fabrics and other materials.
Fastening devices typically include two flexible elongated components having teeth which are forced to interlock and separate by moving a slide along the components. Although such fastening devices have long been used to close and open various articles, such as clothing and bags, such devices suffer from the allowance of liquids and gases within the fastener, and are therefore not useful for conditions in which a wind-proof, gas-tight and/or waterproof article is desirable.
Fluid-tight fasteners are available, but such fasteners are typically not fluid-tight at the ends of the fastener. Furthermore, other devices have sealing members that are aligned adjacent each other as opposed to extending away from each other. Still other devices are expensive, heavy, and/or require the use of a covering material over the fastener to establish a wind and/or watertight closure.
The unique feature of the present invention is its ability to provide a seal to an object that has two opposing surfaces of material, while always maintaining the slider portion of the device to the exterior of the enclosure.
In a first embodiment, the seal device is comprised of three main components (1) a upper seal member, (2) a lower seal member, and (3) a slider. The slider includes at least one lifting rib and a closure bar. In use, the slider is moved back and forth across the length of the seal to interlock the upper seal member to the lower seal member, thereby forming a seal. More particularly, the slider body includes a confining portion that presses the upper seal member into the lower seal member when the slider is moved in a closing direction. To open the seal, the lifting rib within the slider pulls the upper seal member away from the lower seal member that is anchored to the bottom of the slider by the closure bar.
In a modification of the first embodiment, a slider is provided that only contains one lifting rib within an opening portion of the slider. The closure portion of the slider includes a closure bar that anchors the lower seal member, and allows the slider body to press the upper seal member into the lower seal member to close the seal. The closure portion may include a canted portion that tilts, thereby creating some slight rotation of the upper seal member as it enters the lower seal member, thereby improving the seal quality. The opening portion of this modified embodiment preferably includes one lifting rib that separates the upper seal member from the lower seal member by lifting the upper seal member under its lifting wing. Separation from the lower seal member occurs because the lower seal member is anchored to the bottom of the slider by the closure bar that preferably extends the length of the slider. When used with one lifting rib, the opening portion creating some slight rotation of the upper seal member as it exits the lower seal member, thereby improving the ease of slider movement and the longevity of the seal quality.
In a second embodiment, a waterproof sealing device is comprised of four main components (1) a upper seal member, (2) a lower seal member, (3) a slider, and (4) a plug. The upper seal member of this embodiment does not require a lifting wing. Furthermore, the lower seal member does not require a closure bar groove. The slider of this embodiment has interior structure that mates and cooperates with the seal surfaces of the upper seal member and the lower seal member. Furthermore, the shape of the interior structure of the slider is analogous to a funnel. As the slider is passed along the length of the seal, the slider confines the seal at its closing end to from the seal. That is, the upper seal member and the lower seal member are funneled together. When used in an opening direction, the opposite occurs, and the interior structure of the seal separates the upper seal member from the lower seal member.
The second embodiment creates a waterproof seal at the end-most extent of the seal using the plug. The plug is permanently affixed to the end of the seal. Furthermore, the plug contains interior structure that mates with mating surfaces of the upper seal member and the lower seal member. In addition, the structure of the plug mates with the slider when the slider is moved into its closing position with the slider. Therefore, the mating surfaces of the upper seal member and the lower seal member create a seal around the interior structure of both the slider and the plug when the slider is moved into its closing position with the plug.